Uitgeverij Esdoorntje
center|550px Uitgeverij Esdoorntje is een Libertaanse uitgeverij. Ze wordt door geleid en claimde tot voor kort de kleinsteUitgeverij Esdoorntje maakte zich bekend door zich de kleinste uitgeverij te noemen, maar sinds 2007 is Esdoorntje uitgegroeid tot de grootste uitgeverij van Libertas., en de meest performante drukkerij van Libertas te zijn. Esdoorntje, oorspronkelijk een tak van Drukkerij Esdoorn & Wijn, werd anno 1991 onafhankelijk. De uitgeverij is momenteel in Companies Place gevestigd en bevindt zich tegenover Drukkerij Neyt, een partner. De kantoren zijn in het Holding Center gevestigd, in Companies Place. Sinds 22 juni 2007 maakte Esdoorntje deel uit van de Groep Esdoorn uit, wat in augustus van dat jaar een onderdeel van de Quality Holding werd, onder de naam Quality Books. Uitgeverij Esdoorntje nam op 24 december 2007 Uitgeverij Xandru over en hernam diens publicaties. Esdoorntje's bekendste publicaties zijn Een geschiedenis van, de klassieker Liber Wikistadt en Het Land van de Vrijheid. Esdoorntje is gespecialiseerd in non-fictie, met name wetenschappelijke werken (Joeri Van der Sype) en geschiedkundige boeken. Alle uitgereikte Boeker Prijzen van 2007 gingen naar publicaties van Uitgeverij Esdoorntje. In 2008 ontving de uitgeverij opnieuw twee Boeker Prijzen. __TOC__ Publicaties Uitgeverij Esdoorntje werkt ook samen met de Quality Holding om het muziekmagazine Q-Top maandelijks te publiceren. Deze samenwerking bestaat reeds sinds 2004. In de etalage Overzicht * Liber Wikistadt, Decius Neyes *:Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *:Gedrukt in: 1947, 1950, 1958, 1968, 1970, 1991. * Onze Atlas *:Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *:Gedrukt in: 1952, 1980. * Een geschiedenis van, *:Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *:Gedrukt in: 2003, 2007, 2008, 2009. * Liber Wikistadt, Decius Neyes (bewerking van ) *:Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *:Gedrukt in: 2006, 2007, 2008 (1-2), 2009. * De Zilveren Distel, Joeri Van der Sype *:Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *:Gedrukt in: 2007. thumb|200px|''[[On the diversity of Libertan Species, J. Van der Sype]] * 'Men from Libertas, Joeri Van der Sype *:Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *:Gedrukt in: 2007, 2008 (1-2), 2009. * ''On the diversity of Libertan Species, Joeri Van der Sype *:Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *:Gedrukt in: 2007, 2008 (1-2), 2009. * 'The daily worker, stripreeks van Joeri Van der Sype *:Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *:Gedrukt in: 2007. * Atlas van Libertas (voorheen uitgave van Xandru) *:Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *:Gedrukt in: 2007, 2008. * Woordenboek Nederlands-Roemeens, Alexandru Latin (voorheen uitgave van Xandru) *: Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *: Gedrukt in: 2007, 2008, 2009. * Het Land van de Vrijheid, Alexandru Latin *: Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *: Gedrukt in: 2008, 2009. * Een prinsessenleven, Stefanie Olsen *: Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *: Gedrukt in: 2008, 2009. * Put an end to Common Errors, Peter Emanuel *: Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. *: Gedrukt in: 2009. * De Rivier van Oto, Lars Washington (i.s.m. Goodwin Publishings, vertaald door David Goodwin) *: Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt *: Gedrukt in: 2009. *: * Libertas, economisch gezien, Dirk Vantichelt *: Gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt *: Gedrukt in: 2009. * *: The Cider Guide of Libertas werd met behulp van het bedrijf Peter Haling in 1989, 1997 en 2008 gepubliceerd. Daarin staan alle makers van cider en soorten beschreven, maar ook de geschiedenis van cider en het bedrijf Peter Haling en alle soorten worden beschreven. Van schrijver en journalist bij De Vredesgazet Peter Mazzetti zijn Eugenio en Het laatste uur verschenen. Gepland * Jelke's mooie zomer, Stefanie Olsen * Essay on Language and Politics, Peter Emanuel Populairste publicaties sinds 2007 Dit zijn de best verkopende boeken sinds 2007, uitgegeven bij EsdoorntjeBerekend op basis van de verkoopcijfers.: # 12.800 exemplaren - Een geschiedenis van, Dimitri Nobilis # 10.900 exemplaren - Het Land van de Vrijheid, Alexandru Latin # 6.600 exemplaren - Men from Libertas, Joeri Van der Sype # 6.400 exemplaren - Liber Wikistadt, Decius Neyes en Dimitri Nobilis # 5.600 exemplaren - On the diversity of Libertan Species, Joeri Van der Sype # 5.500 exemplaren - Atlas van Libertas, Alexandru Latin # 3.600 exemplaren - Libertas, economisch gezien, Dirk Vantichelt # 3.100 exemplaren - De Rivier van Oto, Lars Washington Verkoop Al onze huidige publicaties worden bij boekenwinkel Libris verkocht. In de Quality-supermarkten worden ook wel eens boeken van Uitgeverij Esdoorntje aangeprijsd. Ook via de uitgeverij zelf zijn de boeken te bestellen. Cijfers uit mei 2009 wezen uit dat de meeste publicaties via Libris verkocht werden: # 59% - via Libris # 20% - via andere boekhandels # 17% - via Quality # 4% - via Uitgeverij Esdoorntje Al de boeken uitgegeven bij Uitgeverij Esdoorntje zijn uitleenbaar in de Van der Sype-Bibliotheek van de Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad. Referenties en noten Zie ook * Groep Esdoorn Categorie:Companies Place Categorie:Quality Holding Categorie:Uitgeverij